meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Asyria
Asyria is the western port on the main continent, also sometimes called Syria as people often shorten the A. It's west of Meridia and south of Mistlea. Unlike Aadri and Meridia, Asyria was not damaged much during the war and has retained most of it's older buildings. This is mostly due to Asyria not being a huge population center during The Great Demon War and the demons primarily went after the people fleeing through Aadri to Perin Bay, or Lureth. Organizations The Order of Iron makes a strong presence in this city, mostly keeping watch over the trading going on in the city and making sure it happens as intended. The order also provides paid escorts for ships on their deployments. Thus far they've been very successful at helping Asyria's shipping. Security Asyria has two entrances to the city that are not within the ports to the north and east towards Mistlea and Meridia. Both entrances are guarded every hour of the day by the Order of Iron. The Port entrance has had a wall built around it too with a patrol ship at the entrance preventing any smuggling ships from coming in or out. Guards Aysrian guards have the right by city law to search whenever they have probable cause. They do not however have the power to ask questions out of the blue and the people still have the right of jury when prosecuted. The search rights are mostly there to prevent smuggling. Unlike most guards, Aysrian Guards are mostly made of Clerics whom use spells to their advantage, preventing people whom seethe of malicious intent from coming into the city and capturing anyone they need to by simply preventing them from moving their bodies. They prefer non lethal force, but every guard is armed with a variety of weapons for both the purposes of subduing and for killing. An added benefit of the guards being mostly Clerics is that they can also double as emergency doctors at a moment's notice making many of the law abiding people feel quite safe to live in the city. Royal Guards The royal guards of Asyria are the group that deal with security of royalty and the apprehending of any criminals against royalty such as people who attempt to bribe or murder the king. These people are even more harsh than the regular city guard mentioned above and are more than willing to forgo a trial if they view sufficient evidence in front of them. For the sake of the protection of the leadership of the city they view it as a power that is necessary to do their job. Punishments Most punishments for crimes within the city are dealt with by: #jail time (low severity) #exile (medium severity, such as smuggling) #Death (for murder, depending on circumstances not including self-defense). Government Asyria is ruled by a Monarch whom rules the place with a large amount of laws put in on top of the normal that is assumed between the main cities of the mainland. Most of it's laws are there to protect the commerce (even more so than Meridia) and mostly to prevent any thieves or unwanted groups from taking up any position within the city. Asyrian leaders usually don't look at any kind of bribe in any good light as they believe that they're mostly trying to get around the laws in some way. Attractions The Steel Eagle Inn One of the first Inn's in the city to go into business and still going strong, the steel eagle boasts a staff that has the skill to cook royal meals for the common person and has housing for almost a hundred within it's walls for visitors. While the place has a dining floor, each room has a dining table in it and the place offers delivery and room service for customers who are staying the night.